


Morning

by orphan_account



Series: Happy days [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (in which Bucky isn't freezed), Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are the best.</p>
<p>Or, some (extremely) short Steve/Bucky fluff 'cause it's always nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my awesome beta-reader for helping me edit stuff and putting up with my writing.  
> 

Steve stretched his arms, filling up almost the whole bed. He turned around, pushing the covers slightly away with his movement. “You know you look amazing like that, right?” he yawned, staring at his boyfriend. Bucky was standing near the bed, his hair tied up with some strands falling messily on his face. He rubbed his eyes, still half-asleep. “You always say that,” he replied with a shy smile. “Because it’s true,” Steve teased, earning him a soft chuckle.

The sunlight filled up the room, and Steve laid there basking in the warmth. He breathed in the morning air, not wanting to move. Bucky glanced at him, amused. He petted Steve, messing his hair. “I think I’m going to take a shower,” he said after a while.

He tried to walk away, but Steve grabbed his hand and let out a long ‘no’. Bucky turned around, and his boyfriend looked at him with pleading eyes. “Don’t go,” he begged, his blue eyes like those of a puppy. “Not yet,” he asked, sitting down, and pulling Bucky’s hand in a gentle manner.

Bucky smirked and crawled onto the bed, sitting on Steve’s lap, their legs intertwining. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss. “Have other plans, do you?” Bucky whispered, their noses touching, lips almost meeting. Steve moaned in agreement, nodding, before pulling Bucky in for a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt send it to me on my [tumblr](http://www.samthwilson.tumblr.com).  
> 


End file.
